Tears of an Angel
by PippyPippyM
Summary: Me and my friend thought of this. It doesn't really have a category...


"Kyoto-Chan? Are we going to be friends forever?"  
Her soft-spoken words echo through his head.  
"Era, there's no such thing as forever. Grow up."  
He hits back the tears, forming in his deep blue eyes. A few tears slid down his cheeks.  
"Yes there is Kyoto-chan! I'll prove it to you!"  
He brings his hands up to his face and then buries his face into his hands. Tears stream from his eyes, guilt over coming him.  
"Don't call me that!"  
He curls his body into a little ball, still crying at her memory.  
"But... Aren't we friends?"  
He lets out a small whimper, as even more guilt fills the pit of his stomach.  
"I don't need you as a friend. You're just a little girl!"  
He closes his eyes tightly, causing more tears to stream out. Flashes of her smile turning into a sad frown, flashes into his mind.  
"I'm sorry.... I never met to be annoying."  
He cries out her name, as his body starts to shake. He can't handle this pain anymore. He can't take the memories anymore. He wants to die, rather then hurt that girl again. He remembers as she turns quickly, racing away down the crowded hallways of the school. He remembers her tears, her tears of pain. The pain he caused her, the girl that he had the biggest crush on. She was probably one of the sweetest, polite, cutest girls in school. He cries out her name again, remembering how he yelled for her in the hallway. Remembering how she didn't stop running, it hurt him more then anything. She had shown him nothing but kindness. He had shown her nothing but cruelty. Memories of her flashes through his mind; he loved everything about her: her smile, her kind-heartedness, her innocence, her laugh, everything.  
"Kyoto-chan.... when I die will you miss me?"  
That was the only statement she ever said that scared him, in the I'm-scared-for-your-life way. That should have been his first sign, but he didn't think anything of it.  
Stop being annoying.  
He sits up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He looks down beside him, to see a picture of her.  
"Here Kyoto-chan! I want you to have this, that way I'm always there for you!"  
A picture could never do her justice, nor her sweet smile that she always wore. He picks up the picture, and stares at it. Her name escapes his lips, as he continues to stare at it her. Tears fall on the glass of the picture frame.  
"And whenever you're sad... I want you to look at it... and be happy!"  
He couldn't find it in him to be happy. He runs his fingertips along the side of her face, of the picture.  
"Why did you punch him, Era?!"  
He drops the picture to his lap, covering his face, as he sobs.  
"He told me that you would leave me alone! He lied because we're friends! Even if you don't want to admit it, you know deep down that you consider us friends!"  
His body starts shaking again, as he sobs heavily. He remembers her bright blue eyes, filling with those painful tears. He falls to the bed, grabbing the picture from beside him. He hugs it tightly against his chest. He whispers, "Era-Chan...." That nickname had never escaped his lips before. More tears slid down his pale cheeks. He hears her saying his name over and over again in his head. I place his palms over his ears, as he breaks down even more. Why does she haunt him so much? Her words, her statements, her faces just keep haunting him. He can't get her out of his head. He yells, "WHY?! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"  
"Stop whining over her," Brad's voice rings through Kyoto's head. He puts more pressure on his head, letting out a yelp. Brad adds, "She was just an annoyance! You even told her that before. Why be so upset?" Brad didn't understand why Kyoto cared so much about this girl. He grabs up the picture again, holding it against his chest, as more tears slid down his face.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Kyoto-chan! I hope you like the gift I'm going to give you..."  
More tears stream down his cheeks, as he ignores the angel speaking to him. Her Valentine's Day gift.... wasn't what he wanted. He tightens his grip on the picture; he wishes he could have stopped her.  
"You're early. Valentine's Day is tomorrow."  
Valentine's Day was her favorite holiday, always as her favorite holiday.  
"I know, but just incase I don't see you."  
He thinks about how that should have been his last sign, but when she said it, he didn't think anything about those words. See since the day they met, every Valentine's Day, Era would sneak into Kyoto's house. Then sneak into his room, spending the entire day with him. At first he thought it was an annoyance, and so stupid. But then he started enjoying in, and wanting her to stay longer, but he'd never admit it. He would make lame excuses on why she should stay. But this time, he's excuse wouldn't have been lame. It he could ever get the chance to see her again, he would tell her the truth. He would tell her how he really feels about her. He whispers, "I love you." Those were the words he wanted to tell her. The words that he hadn't had the bravery to tell her. The reason this all hurt so much. Why Brad would never understand.  
"I love you too," came an angelic voice. His eyes shot open, and he sits up quickly. He looks down at the floor, to see her sitting there. Her arms wrapped up in pure white bandages. She smiles, that sweet smile, up at him.  
He whispers, "Era-Chan?" She nods, as she weakly pulls herself to her feet, and walks over to him. He asks, "Are you dead?" A small giggle escapes her lips, as she shakes her head. He replies, "But Brad said that you were close to death..."  
"You know him, he's a drama queen sometimes. He over does things a bit. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain," she adds, placing her hand on his cheek. She climbs onto the bed, sits beside him, and wipes away his tears. She smiles cutely, "Now don't cry! I'm still here." His mind is racing, butterflies released in his stomach. He had never had her this close to him before. He finds himself slowly leaning in, she also finds herself leaning in. They both close their blue eyes and then they're lips touch, forming a short, but romantic, kiss.


End file.
